Ice & Sea
by KAGOMEFELI
Summary: La relación entre Sealand e Islandia no había comenzado con buen pie pero un tonto suceso cambiarán los sentimientos de Peter por el islandés.
1. ¡Toma pescado!

La relación entre Peter y el islandés no había comenzado con buen pie por desgracia. Sealand se las había pasado muchas noches llorando pensando que realmente no era nadie. Se refugió en Letonia, al cual se les dispararon las llamadas perdidas y un gran un gran aumento de población con sordera en su país.

- ¡Por favor no grites tanto Peter! ¡Qué me estoy quedando sordo! – se quejaba el letón.

- Pero, ¿por qué no quiso ser mi amigo? A mí, ¡SEALAND!

- _"Ay…no. Ya empieza a parecerse a Prusia." _Peter, todavía eres muy joven y acabas de empezar. Ser un país no se consigue en unas cuántas décadas. Cuando te reconozcan como país entonces podrás establecer relaciones internacionales.- Dijo el rubio tratando de disuadirle.

-¡JO! Es que yo quiero serlo ¡ya! – rechistó.

- "_Dievam dāvāt man pacietību…"_

Y mientras Raivis se desvivía por tratar de calmarlo y consolarlo al otro lado de la línea llegó una revelación.

- Y te digo que si…

-¡Ya está, le declararé la guerra y le dejaré muy clarito quién soy yo! – Dijo el rubio animado y con decisión.

- ¿¡QUÉ! – el letón se derrumbó de decepción, Sealand había hecho oídos sordos a todo lo que le había dicho. - ¿Acaso no has escuchado lo que te acabo de decir? – Lamentó entre sollozos.

- No te preocupes Letonia. Aunque seas mi aliado no tendrás que formar parte de esto.

Y así, bien fuerte y decidido el rubio menor se dirigió a Inglaterra ya que, aunque no le gustase pisar tierra inglesa, el pobre no disponía nada más que de un aeropuerto de juguete.

Una vez en el aeropuerto de Heathrow, se dispuso a comprar su billete pero algo no andaba bien. Todos los vuelos habían sido cancelados. Fue a buscar a alguna asistente que le pudiese dar explicaciones pero cuando le atendió solo le dijo que se habían cancelado los vuelos por motivos de seguridad.

_"¿Seguridad? Seguridad ¿por qué?"_

No tuvo mucho tiempo para reflexionar sobre ello puesto que unas voces familiares resonaron en la otra punta del aeropuerto. La gente se acercó a ver que pasaba y como no, Sealand también.

- ¡Tu pescado apesta! ¡No lo importaría ni para la comida de los gatos! –Clamó el cejudo.

- ¡Pues tu comida apesta infinitamente más, cejón! – Reprochó el albino mientras levantaba con su mano izquierda un pescado a modo advertencia.

-¡Pues a mi no me ha salido un segundo agujero por el culo! ¿Se supone que tengo que tomarme eso como un problema de gases? – Dijo el inglés en tono burlón.

- Eso fue el colmo para Islandia, el cual más rojo que los tomates de España, se puso a darle guantazos a la cara de Arthur con el pescado que llevaba en mano.

- ¡Toma pescado! ¡Toma pescado! –Chillaba un furioso Islandia.

Mientras tanto, el pequeño Sealand que había estado observando la escena, sintió que una flecha le atravesaba su joven corazón. Se había equivocado con el islandés. Alguien que le pega semejantes palizas a Inglaterra no puede ser mala persona. Estaba claro, el sealandés se había enamorado.

* * *

Traducción: _Dievam dāvāt man pacietību = Dios me dé paciencia_


	2. Cosa de familia

En una misma sala y en una misma mesa, frente a frente, estaban los dos hermanos nórdicos leyendo tranquilamente sus respectivos periódicos. El rubio, además, se está tomando un café mientras que el blanco, incapaz de leer un titular interesante, mira a su hermano de reojo. Al ver que este no le pone la más mínima atención, suspira y vuelve a mirar el periódico. La verdad es que no deseaba ver los titulares, ya que ese día solo se hablaba de su volcán y el gran revuelo que estaba causando.

De repente se empezaron a oír unos pasos que rápidamente iban aumentando su volumen.

- ¿Oyes eso? – Preguntó el islandés algo alterado.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿No oyes esos pasos que se aproximan?

A Noru no le dio tiempo ni a responderle ya que la puerta se abrió de golpe. Se vio entonces que era un niño rubio con unas llamativas cejas. El chico se detuvo un momento y observó la sala.

- ¡ISLANDIAAAAA! – el rubio se abalanzó sobre el islandés y lo abrazó fuertemente.

- Otra vez tú…ya déjame.

- "_¿Otra vez?" – _pensó el noruego.

- No, tú y yo debemos estar juntos y derrotar a Inglaterra.

Al otro lado de la mesa, Noruega bajó unos centímetros el periódico y aunque inexpresivos, sus ojos estaban atentos a lo que se estaba aconteciendo.

- ¡Suéltame pesado! – protestaba Islandia mientras que con su mano en la cara del pequeño trataba de despegárselo.

Noru más tranquilo al ver que el pequeño no tenía posibilidades con su hermano volvió a prestarle atención al periódico.

- Dame solo un beso y te dejaré en paz – dijo el sealandés mientras señalaba con su dedo la mejilla.

El rubio mayor volvió a quitarle atención al periódico y lo bajó de su cara.

- Bueno, está bien pero solo si me prometes que de verdad me dejarás en paz..

- Palabra de país – dijo Peter con una mano en el pecho.

- De acuerdo... – resignado Islandia se acercó lentamente a la mejilla del pequeño y seguidamente le dio el beso más fugaz que se haya visto.

A Peter se le subieron los colores y salió de la sala todo avergonzado a la vez que feliz, mientras que se decía por lo bajini:

- ¡Me besó, me besó! ¡De verdad que me besó! – se decía mientras se iba con la mano izquierda en la mejilla que le había besado el islandés.

Ice entre asombrado y preocupado se giró para volver a ver a su hermano.

- ¿Sabes hermano? Ese chico me tiene preocu…¡AAAHHH!

Gran susto se llevó el albino cuando vio a un celoso Noruega con un extra de humo saliendo por sus orejas y su periódico partido en dos. Tal fue la dramática situación que el islandés se agarró con su mano derecha el corazón.

Al día siguiente en algún lugar del Reino Unido. Un Arthur Kirkland despeinado, vendado de en toda la cara y algún que otro diente caído por la paliza que le dio Islandia, coge el periódico de la mañana y tranquilamente se dispone a leer el titular:

**[Dos volcanes prehistóricos erupcionan]**

Arthur se siente interesado y lee el subtitular:

**[Los ex volcanes Bouvetoya y Beerenberg de territorio noruego erupcionan después de millones de años.]**

El inglés no pudo evitar sorprenderse y echar una risilla.

- ¡Jajajaja! - se reía con una malévolamente - Es obvio que el problema de gases es cosa de familia. – se rió el inglés en tono burlón.


	3. Decir te quiero con un beso 1ª parte

El pequeño y joven Islandia yacía en una aldea vikinga, en la que su hermano Nor era el jefe. No era un lugar lujoso sino todo lo contrario, se tenía lo justo y poco más para vivir. Era otoño casi empezando el invierno y la nieve ya hacía acto de presencia. Un grupo de daneses se encontraba de paso. Se dirigían hacia Suecia ya que querían comenzar una guerra con ese país, y como no, Dinamarca iba con ellos.

Noruega aunque no estaba muy contento con la visita, les ofreció techo, pan y cerveza. En la cena multitudinaria que hicieron como recibimiento, los visitantes resultaron ser ruidosos, cantarines y alegres. Los vikingos noruegos no eran tan afables como los daneses y eso les empujó a sentirse incómodos con su presencia.

- Y díganos jefe Noru, ¿nos vais a traer unas cuantas norueguitas que nos alegren la noche? – Dijo un animado danés barbudo y pelirrojo.

- No creo que ellas se muestren tan dispuestas a complaceros puesto que la mayoría ya están casadas y a mis vírgenes les dais miedo.

- Pues decidles a vuestras muchachas que no nos teman ¡que solo somos monstruos del amor! – Vociferó el pelirrojo.

El grupo de daneses rieron mientras que las mujeres noruegas que estaban allí hicieron un gesto de rechazo.

Aquella actitud de los extranjeros enojó al rubio noruego, el cual se tuvo que mantener impasible. Pero Dinamarca conocía muy bien a Nor y sabía que sus hombres se habían pasado de la raya así que trató de salir del tema.

- ¿Qué tal mis guerreros si brindamos por nuestro maravilloso huésped? – Propuso -. ¡Levantemos nuestras jarras de cerveza y brindemos por Noruega!

- ¡Por Noruega! – Chillaron todos.

Al pequeño islandés le era imposible dormir con el gran alboroto que estaban formando y salió a quejarse.

- Islandia ¿Qué haces despierto? – Dijo Noru mientras se agachaba para estar a la altura del niño.

- Es que no puedo dormir. Hacen mucho ruido – se quejaba el albino.

- Vete, que pronto se irán todos a dormir ¿de acuerdo?

- Siii, ya me voy.

Ice se fue, entre tanto su hermano daba por terminada la fiesta. Dos horas más tarde Is se volvió a despertar. Dos daneses estaban charlando y el islandés sentía sus voces. Él se acercó curioso ya que deseaba saber de la conversación.

- ¿Te diste cuenta de aquella noruega rubia que nos sirvió cerveza?

- Sí, estaba de muy buen ver. Se me hincharon las partes nada más verla.

- Pues ahora Erik se ha ido a pasar un ratito divertido con ella.

- ¡Madre mía! Siempre se las coge todas.

- Vaya si es verdad. ¿Y que te parece el jefe vikingo? Es un imberbe y sin embargo ya es jefe. ¿Te has dado cuenta de su mirada inexpresiva? Pareciese que el frío le hubiese congelado los sesos y el corazón.

- Eso mismo creo. Y no solo él. Según he oído un rey noruego pensaba que mostrar emociones son signo de debilidad con los que el enemigo se puede aprovechar y que era tal el extremo de su frialdad que no hizo ni una sola mueca tras la muerte de su hermano y hermana.

- ¡Qué dices! ¿¡Cómo se puede ser tan frío! Una cosa es guardarse y otra es ser un insensible.

- Dímelo a mí. Si se muriese la norueguita rubia sin haber probado antes a un macho de verdad, lloraría mucho ¡hahaha!

En aquel instante Islandia quedó horrorizado. Hasta ahora pensaba que no mostrar ninguna emoción era algo natural que todo el mundo hacia.

Se dio cuenta de que su hermano nunca le había dado ninguna caricia, ningún gesto de ánimo, ni un dicho te quiero…quizás Noruega realmente no lo quisiese.

Aquella noche Is se acostó más solo y triste que nunca.


	4. Brother versus brother

Inglaterra se hallaba sobre un barco de la marina. Se dirigía rumbo a Sealand, satisfecho y sonriente por el papel enrollado que llevaba en mano.

Peter lo divisó a lo lejos y llamó la atención a su príncipe.

- ¡Majestad! ¡Inglaterra se acerca! – Exclamó el pequeño.

- ¿¡Otra vez ese! ¿¡Es que no se enterara nunca!

- Entonces, ¿saco los cañones?

- Si, si. Pero todavía no dispares. Dejemos que Arthur hable, tenemos que ser diplomáticos y dialogar.

- ¡Si, su alteza! Pero ¿puedo ir apuntando a sus regiones?

- Si, claro. Lo que quieras.

- ¡Bien! – Dijo Sealand entusiasmado con su mano derecha sobre la frente a modo soldado. Mientras el príncipe sacó un megáfono, levantó la mano y gritó:

- ¡Alto! No podéis pasar más allá de aquí. La frontera solo se cruza con mi permiso o con el del rey.

Mientras el noble príncipe hablaba, Peter se burlaba de su hermano con gestos como sacarle la lengua y enseñarle el trasero.

El británico sacó otro megáfono.

- ¿Esa es la diplomacia que usáis en este lugar?

- ¡Estúpido! – Grito el menor.

Ya veo. Escuchad habitantes de "Sealand" – dijo haciendo comillas – ya no tenéis motivos para seguir con esta causa. Gracias al documento que tengo en mi mano – decía mientras alzaba el papel y lo mostraba – las millas de mar que ocupa mi país se han extendido y Sealand se encuentra dentro de territorio inglés.

- Eso no es posible – excusó el príncipe. – Nadie a tenido ninguna reunión conmigo ni con mi padre para llegar a un acuerdo.

- ¡Hahahahahaha! – Reía el inglés -. ¿Con un par de necios como vosotros voy a hablar? – Decía señalando a Peter y a su príncipe.

El sealandés frunció el ceño, apretó los dientes y levantó su puño.

- ¡Eres un maldito! Solo tienes envidia de que yo me esté haciendo más famoso y rico en mucho menos tiempo que tú.

- ¡Ja! ¿Más famoso y rico? Te crees que porque hayan hecho una película de ti ya eres una estrella. Pero de mi hacen películas, cuentos, cuadros, etc todos los años.

- ¿Y por qué Himaruya me incluyó en su serie de anime?

- Por que necesitaba a un don nadie y por casualidad te encontró a ti y a tus dos amiguitos.

- ¡Seborga no es mi amigo y no te metas con Wy!

El príncipe se acercó al niño. Y le susurró al oído.

- Avisa a los habitantes. Que enciendan los cañones.

Peter asintió y gritó.

- ¡Sealandeses! ¡Apunten a las "_vital regions_" de Inglaterra!

- ¡Sí! – Chillaron todos los compatriotas.

- ¡Preparen, …

Los marineros de la flota inglesa se quedaron paralizados. Arthur se giró y gritó a sus hombres.

¿Qué hacen ahí quietos? ¡Muévanse! – Dijo el inglés nervioso.

- …apunten, …

- ¡Retirada, retirada! – gritaba alocado Arthur.

- …fuego!

Los cañones salieron disparados dando de lleno en el barco, el cual rápidamente comenzó a hundirse. El inglés se vio rápidamente junto con sus marinos nadando en el agua.

- ¿Y ahora qué hermanito? ¿Qué ha sucedido con el papelito? –Bromeaba Peter.

- ¡Jajaja! ¡Tonto! ¡El papelito está plastificado! ¡Muajajajajaja!

- ¡Me cago en tus…! – Sealand se zambulló al mar y trató de ahogar a su hermano a la vez que intentó hacerse con el papel.

- ¡Tonto! – Dijo el inglés.

- ¡Cabrón!

- ¡Enano!

- ¡Poca picha!

- ¿¡Y tú acaso me la has visto para opinar!

- ¡Anticuado!

- ¡Bastardo!

- ¡Ñam!

- ¡Aaahh! ¡Me has mordido!

- ¡Anti-diplomático!

- ¡Sin modales!

- ¡Viejo, ñam!

- ¡Ahh! ¡Me has vuelto ha morder, jodido!


	5. Decir te quiero con un beso 2ª parte

La mañana se hizo. Y Dinamarca parecía no estar dispuesto a dejar a Noru sin su compañía. Ambos se encontraban apartados de la aldea y se habían adentrado al bosque.

- ¿A quién rezas? - Preguntó el danés.

- Rezo a Thor – dijo el más joven.

- ¿No deberías rezar a Odín para que ganemos la guerra?

- No, porque lo que quiero es que te caiga un rayo, no que ganes la guerra.

- Que cruel eres Nor, a veces, y te lo digo como amigo me haces dudar de tu incondicional y sincera amistad.

- Si, si. Lo que digas.

De repente Den vio detrás del noruego un lobo. El rubio notó la inquietud del otro y quiso girarse pero el danés le apretó los hombros como señal de que no se voltease.

Desafortunadamente surgió un pequeño percance...

- Den…

- Shhh…

- Den, maldita sea. Me pica la nariz.

- Pues aguántate.

- Me pica demasiado.

- …

- En serio, no lo puedo soportar.

- …

- Joder, Den ya no puedo más.

- Esta bien, esta bien. Yo te rasco. Levantaré la mano muuuuyy lentamentee – y eso hizo pero al lobo ese gesto le resultó amenazador y gruñó.

- Date más prisa.

- Ya llego, ya llego ¿es que no ves que al lobo le molesta?

- Me da igual.

El danés llegó a la nariz del rubio y le empezó a rascar. Esto fue el colmo para la bestia que sin dudarlo corrió hacia la pareja.

- ¡Cuidado! – Dinamarca empujó a Nor a un lado y este cayó al suelo.

El lobo entonces comenzó a atacar a Den. En un intento por soltarse de sus garras, el danés le dio una patada en el estómago. La fiera se soltó pero volvió a saltar sobre él, le cogió de la barriga y lo lanzó contra una gran roca. El golpe fue tal que le hizo perder el conocimiento. El animal se dirigió a por el danés pero Nor reaccionó y le lanzó una piedra antes de que despedazara el cuerpo de Dinamarca. Luego cogió una gruesa rama y se fue en busca del animal. El cual no dudó en atacar. Este le pegó con el palo pero solo le hizo un rasguño en la boca. La fiera rápidamente se volvió a abalanzar sobre el chico, el cual se protegió con la rama mientras que el lobo la mordía con violencia. Al ver que el palo estaba a punto de romperse le pegó un puñetazo, se incorporó y tras una desenfrenada lucha el lobo murió mientras que Noruega muy mal herido se rindió sobre la nieve.

La larga ausencia de los jefes creó pánico sobre sus hombres, los cuales partieron en su búsqueda.

_- Danmark! Danmark! _– gritaban los daneses.

- ¡Jefe Noruega! – exclamaban los noruegos.

Esos chillidos hicieron despertar al rubio mayor que vio tirado en frente suya al oji azul y alrededor su sangre derramada. Den se hizo fuerte y se reincorporó para luego alzar el cuerpo de Noru. Islandia, mientras tanto, se encontraba entre las mujeres dentro de una choza. Él esperaba en la puerta mientras las noruegas preparaban el pan.

- ¿Viste a los daneses? Yo no se como no se les cae la cara de vergüenza. Menudos fachas y huelen fatal – dijo una morena.

- Pues pueden oler todo lo mal que quieran porque a esta de aquí les gustó mucho – comentó otra que estaba amasando el pan.

- Si. Pero bien engañada que me tenían. Decía que tenía esto – dijo la rubia separando las manos – y era esto – prosiguió juntando las manos.

- ¡Oy, pobrecito! – Dijeron las otras dos simultáneamente y riéndose.

- Pues a mi marido se le deberían caer los genitales porque solo los usa para dos cosas: mear y ya sabéis que más y como que no se esmera – comentó la amasadora.

Islandia escuchó la conversación y desconociendo el significado de lo que hablaban, intervino.

- ¿Genitales? ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó curioso.

- ¡Miradle que mono! – Dijo la morena.

- Pequeño, los genitales son una cosa que tienen las personas para hacer felices a otras personas y así conseguir que te quieran aún más.

- ¿Y dónde está eso? ¿Y como se usa?

Las mujeres rieron.

- Están entre las piernas.

Islandia se miró la zona.

- Pero si eso yo lo uso para orinar – replicó.

- Ice, créeme cuando seas mayor podrás darle un nuevo uso. Pero tendrás que esperar.

El islandés reflexionó sobre ello.

"_Si a Dinamarca se le caen los genitales no podrá hacer feliz a mi hermanito ya que no los podrá usar y así me querrá más a mi que si los tengo_".

Islandia cerró los ojos, juntó las manos y empezó a rezarle a la diosa del amor, Freyja.

- Por favor Freyja, haz que se le caigan los genitales a Dinamarca, por favor. Haz que se le caigan. Por favor diosita queridísima, haz que se le caigan y que me perdone porque a partir de ahora no podrá orinar.

* * *

Thor: era el dios del trueno.

Odín: dios de la guerra.

Freyja: la diosa del amor y la fertilidad.


	6. Flores en Reikiavik

En Reykjavík, Ice se encontraba tranquilamente en su gran casa tomándose en solitario un baño de burbujas caliente dentro de su lujoso jacuzzi. Fue entonces que el timbre sonó.

*_Din dong din dong_* - se escuchaba.

-Ya voy, un segundo, deje al menos que me ponga la toalla – replicó.

- Puesta toalla y llegado a la puerta, el albino prosiguió a preguntar quien se hallaba tras la puerta.

- ¿Quién es?

- ¡Servicio de correo _Express_! – canturreó una voz muy familiar.

Islandia, el cual ya se imaginaba quien sería, abrió la puerta. Miró de frente pero no vio nada ni nadie. Así que bajó la mirada y allí cual fue su sorpresa que vio un gran ramo de flores sujetado por un ser diminuto del que solo asomaban unos pelitos rubios.

- ¡Tachan! – asomó el niño la cabeza - ¡Esto es para ti! – Exclamó Sealand con una amplia sonrisa – Ten. Cógelas.

El islandés estaba alucinando y solo se limitó a coger el ramo.

- Ahí dentro hay una tarjeta. Léela después de que me vaya.

- ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?

- Me ha traído el tonto de Inglaterra porque papá Suecia le mandó que cumpliera de sus deberes como hermano.

- ¿Arthur?

- Si. Está aparcado en la casa del al lado. No quería aparcar en frente tuya.

Islandia se asomó para verlo y vio un coche con el rubio cejón dentro y el cual le dedicaba una mirada retadora.

- Vaya, no me había fijado – dijo mientras le respondía con la misma mirada desafiante al inglés.

- Bueno, yo ya me…

Entonces Peter se dio cuenta de lo inoportuno que había sido para el islandés al observar que solo llevaba una toalla, para tapar lo justito de ya nos imaginamos que, y como el agua corría por el perfecto torso de Islandia. Más rojo que un tomate solo atinó a quedarse mudo y paralizado.

Pero el discordante Arthur fastidió la magia del momento con el molesto ruido del claxon. Sealand se vio obligado a reaccionar.

- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo? Bu-bueno me la-largo, nos vemos – y salió corriendo. - "_¡Ahh! ¡Qué vergüenza!_"

Islandia entró en su casa. Camino dentro del salón y rebuscó la nota dentro del ramo de flores. Una vez encontrada, abrió la tarjeta y leyó:

_Para el mejor país del mundo._

_De tu nación secreta. Sealand._


	7. Decir te quiero con un beso 3ª parte

Ya se veían a los hombres llegar con una notable prisa. Cuando el pequeño blancuzco vio que su hermano era cargado en brazos medio inconsciente, se puso muy nervioso.

Los vikingos entraron rápidamente en la cabaña.

Desinfectaron y vendaron las heridas todo lo rápido que pudieron. La respiración de Noru se volvió agitada y soltaba algún que otro quejido. El pobre estaba sudando la gota gorda y muchos de los que estaban allí pensaron que en cualquier momento se pondría a sudar sangre.

Islandia comenzó a sollozar, verle así le desgarraba el alma. Las mujeres lo cogieron y se lo llevaron fuera del lugar.

Tras una larga mañana y una larga tarde, la calma volvió a reinar, dentro de lo posible.

Todos estaban cenando. Is seguía lagrimeando aunque más calmadamente. No comió nada. Cuando ya todos se acostaron, Dinamarca entró en la habitación del jefe noruego. Islandia, que no era capaz de conciliar el sueño (como siempre), había visto su silueta y se aventuró a ver que hacía.

Den se sentó de rodillas al pie de la cama de Nor. Cogió su mano y se aferró a ella.

- Ojalá te hubiera podido proteger como un buen vikingo -. Dijo mientras se le escapaba una lágrima -. Creo que no valgo como guerrero. Odio verte así. Si hubieras perdido la vida me hubiera vuelto loco – susurraba.

Dinamarca se levantó ligeramente y se acercó a la cara del durmiente y aunque sabía que lo que iba a hacer no era justo para Noru, este posó sus labios sobre el blanco. Trató de ser lo más cuidadoso y delicado posible pero cuanto más duraba el beso menos quería desprenderse de sus labios. Al final se soltó, pero en ese momento la idea de ser un ladrón se volvió irresistible y volvió a unir sus labios. Esta vez el segundo beso fue más dulce y duradero.

- La próxima vez… – volvió a susurrarle el danés. - Te besaré porque tú me dirás que me amas. Hasta entonces me convertiré en un auténtico guerreador – y le dio un beso en la frente - _Jeg elsker dig._

Finalmente, Den abandonó la habitación.

Pero allí estaba Ice, que lo había visto **todo**. Nunca antes había visto ese gesto, y le resultaba bastante extraño. Pero por extraño que fuese a Islandia le gustó y supuso que sería una buena manera de decirle te quiero a su hermanito.

Al día siguiente, los daneses se marcharon rumbo a la guerra. Los días pasaron y Noruega se fue recuperando pero seguía demasiado débil e Islandia no encontraba ocasión para acercarse a su hermano, así que esperó algún tiempo.

- Islandia, vamos. Debemos acostarnos.

- Noruega…- dijo tímidamente.

- ¿Si? – se agachó.

Avergonzado y temeroso pero decidido, Islandia alargó sus cortos brazos, fuertemente cogió las mejillas del noruego y le dio un inocente beso en la boca.

- _Jeg elsker dig_– dijo el albino.

Noruega quedó pillado por sorpresa. Solo había sido un piquito, pero es que no solo lo había besado sino que ¡su primer te quiero se lo había dicho en danés!

Noru no decía nada y eso le hizo pensar al islandés que había hecho algo malo.

- Lo siento…no creí que te enfadarías. Yo solo lo hice porque Dinamarca también lo hizo y creía que no me querías. Es por eso que le pedí a Freyja que se le cayeran los genitales a Dinamarca y lo vi cuando estaba contigo haciendo eso.

- Espera. ¿Haciendo qué?

- Lo que he hecho. ¿Es algo malo acaso?

Noru sonrió.

- Si viene de ti por supuesto que no. Yo también te quiero pero por los dioses no lo digas en danés -. Le retiró el flequillo y le dio un beso en la frente -. Esto se llama beso y solo se da a aquellas personas que son realmente especiales para cada persona y a mi me gustó mucho que me lo dieses. Te quiero Islandia, te quiero hermanito.

- ¡Hermano mayor! – El joven niño se abrazó a su hermano, el cual le correspondió y se levantó sujetando a su hermano en brazos directo a la habitación -. Sabes, quisiera que me contases eso de que a Den se le caigan los genitales.

En Suecia unos días más tarde…

Den y Sve estaban frente a frente en medio del campo de batalla, con sus fuertes soldados. Estaba a punto de comenzar la pelea pero un hombre bastante cansado, por la notable prisa con la que había realizado su viaje, se acercó al bando de los daneses.

- Mi señor... Ha recibido…una carta del jefe vikingo Noruega.

- ¿¡Qué! – Sorprendido el danés abrió con ansias la carta –. ¡Que no empiece todavía la batalla!

Carta:

_Sé todo lo que pasó aquella noche. Sí, aquella noche._

Mientras, Berwald pidió al mensajero que le susurrase el mensaje.

El rubio danés tragó saliva. Solo había dejado ese efímero texto. Ni una sola pista de si su reacción había sido buena o mala.

- Si qu'eres…- sugirió el sueco – podemos po'poner la batalla unos cuantos siglos…

- Si, por favor…

¡Rezaremos por ti, Dinamarca!


	8. Mal de amor

Últimamente el pequeño letón había estado más distante y triste de lo que acostumbraba. Se le podía oír llorar por las noches y como gemía hasta más no poder.

Estonia y Lituania comenzaron a preocuparse. El problema es que no sabían que le pasaba al rubio y cada vez que le preguntaban este rompía a llorar.

El señor Rusia también notó más tristeza en el niño de lo habitual y se molestó pensando que era culpa suya.

- ¿Qué te pasa Letonia? ¿Hoy tampoco quieres dirigirme la palabra? – Decía satíricamente el ruso -. ¿Acaso he sido malo contigo? – Preguntó amenazador.

- ¿Eh? ¡N-no, no, n-no! Usted siempre es muy bueno conmigo. Yo…y simplemente yo…soy el problema. No quiero que se moleste señor Rusia. Usted no ha hecho nada…

- Aaahhh, puedes irte.

- ¡Si!

"_Me ha mentido…__el sincero Raivis me ha mentido"- _lamentó el ruso. Paradójico pero **no** era así.

Raivis se fue a su cuarto y se tumbó en la cama. Nadie nunca se había preocupado por saber de sus sentimientos ni podría comprender lo que le pasaba, al menos eso pensaba.

¿Quién podría entender sin reírse que lo que le sucedía era un mal de amor?

Desde hacía ya tiempo, había estado enamorado de aquel no reconocido país llamado Sealand. Y ahora este quería estar con aquella isla fría y aislada. Si, Peter se había enamorado de Islandia y este solo contaba maravillas de ese país y las múltiples cosas que tenían en común. Como que ambos vivían rodeados de agua, y que pese a esa fría apariencia había una persona simpática y graciosa.

¿Cómo Sealand podía compararse con alguien tan solitario?

Peter siempre le trajo alegría desde que lo conoció. Cuando la pequeña plataforma había buscado consuelo, él se lo dio. El hermano del inglés le había hecho sentir imprescindible para alguien por primera vez en su vida.

Tumbado en la cama se abrazaba así mismo mientras soltaba algunas lágrimas en silencio y no por haber echado cientos y miles de lágrimas antes, estas perdían su valor.

Finalmente, cesaron los sollozos y Raivis se quedó dormido. Toris y Estonia abrieron la puerta del cuarto y se asomaron.

- Raivis, si necesitas algo puedes pedírnoslo ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo Lituania.

- Si, estaremos aquí para lo que quieras – afirmó el estonio.

- Tampoco le des mucha libertad – susurró en protesta el moreno.

Se dieron cuenta de que este se había dormido. Conmovidos, entraron en el dormitorio y se metieron en la cama del letón y rodeándolo cada uno por un lado, los dos bálticos mayores le dieron un cálido abrazo al más pequeño de los tres.


End file.
